It is known to provide small, hand-held computer devices such as pocket organizers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's), cellular phones or the like. The current trend is to manufacture such devices to be as small in size as possible. Smaller devices are more easily carried and generally require a reduced power supply.
However, a significant disadvantage of such devices is that the reduced size forces a reduction in the size of the user interface, and particularly in the size of the screen or display used to display information or data stored on or processed by the device.
Many such devices have the processing power of conventional desktop or laptop computers or of similar devices many times their size and a number of products, such as the WACOM® and SONY® VAIO® pocket computers, are fully operable portable computers which use operating systems such as MICROSOFT® WINDOWS® or the like.
Those familiar with such pocket devices will appreciate the problem of displaying all of the necessary information on a relatively small display, particularly where the user is able to select specific functions from a large number of options. Conventionally, the selection of one option, for example, results in a new “window” opening which displays further options and sub options. Whilst devices having large displays are able to organize the data so that it is displayed in a more easily understood manner, devices having smaller screens tend to use data “layers” or “levels” whereby the selection of one option having a number of sub options causes the full screen to display the sub options fully eclipsing the original menu. The accidental selection of the wrong option requires a number of steps to return the display to the original list of options.
It would be advantageous to provide a pocket computer or hand held device which incorporates means for enabling easier access to data on the device and improves the user interface of the device.